hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Nomad
Description The Classic Nomad was a car in the 1970 Hot Wheels series, based on the 1955 Chevrolet Nomad, part of Chevy's top-of-the-line Bel-Air series. All versions were issued with clear windows, a white interior, cap-style wheels, and an unpainted metal base with a USA manufacturing location. Versions The Classic Nomad has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See also * Alive '55 * Alive '55 (1973) Gallery (Original Casting) Classic-purple-nomad.jpg|1970 Classic Nomad - front and back angle shots Nomad-base.jpg|1970 Classic Nomad base Classic-nomad.jpg Classic Nomad Red 1970.JPG|Classic Nomad in magenta with flowers ClassicNomadPurple1970.png|Classic Nomad in Purple, with mottled toning. Retooled Versions After being out of the line-up for 21 years the '55 Chevy Nomad was retooled for the 1991 California Customs series. It was named either the '55 Nomad or Classic Nomad depending on what series it was released in. For the 2018 release, the Nomad was retooled again. The body and front fascia was given an overhaul. The hood scoops are now more prominent. The retooled '55 Nomad has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery (Retooled Version) 195036215644b9a4a80723f.jpg|classic Nomad world race highway 35 MB (44).JPG Afzx (29).jpg Classic Nomad side.jpg|Classic Nomad side view Classic Nomad rear.jpg|Classic Nomad rear view Classic Nomad front.jpg|Classic Nomad front view Nomad Showroom.JPG|Classic 55' Chevy Nomad Showroom/Heat Fleet package Chevy Nomad Surf'n Fun.JPG|Chevy Nomad Surf'n Fun S6300332.JPG|released as "DEEP PURPLE NOMAD" S6300133.JPG HWH35Nomad.JPG|Highway 35 IMG_20180302_135712.jpg Chevy Nomad (3964) HW L1170527.JPG|Chevy nomad by Baffalie Chevy Nomad (3964) HW L1170528.JPG|Chevy nomad by Baffalie 1094.jpg|2002 1267.JPG|2010 1572.JPG|2009 2018091107.jpg|2018 Classic Nomad (Blue) 1429.JPG|2018 - 1st colur 1855.JPG|2018 - 2nd colour 2095.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2186.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour 2018090518.jpg|2018 Classic Nomad (Blue) 2018090519.jpg|2018 Classic Nomad (Blue) 2018090520.jpg|2018 Classic Nomad (Blue) 1955 CHEVROLET Nomad.jpg|1955 Nomad (2016) Muscle Mania Pack 5 HW_CLASSIC_55_NOMAD_FJY61_2_C.jpg 55 Nomad. Orange. HW Flames.jpg Classic Nomad Recasting Comparo3.JPG Classic Nomad Recasting Comparo2.JPG Classic Nomad Recasting Comparo.JPG Classic 55 Nomad 2019 Rod Squad.Base.jpg Classic 55 Nomad 2019 Rod Squad.Rearvue.jpg 4B11A8E2-2092-4628-B0DE-9A14471B8AA2.jpeg|DJD16 - 2016 HW Muscle Mania 5-pk - ‘55 Chevy Nomad WhatsApp Image 2019-12-17 at 17.08.15.jpeg|Classic ´55 Nomad (No flames) G15 Hot Wheels 55 Chevy Classic Nomad 1993 # 5743 25th Anniversary Metalflake Light Blue (2).JPG|Classic Nomad - 1993 # 5743 - 25th Anniversary - Metalflake Light Blue HW CHEVY NOMAD Road squad RED.jpg|Road squad Red IMG_20200126_113511.jpg|R7592 (C38) Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:Ira Gilford Designs Category:Station Wagons Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Since '68 Series Category:1970 Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Highway 35 World Race Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1991 Hot Wheels Category:Nomads Category:25th Anniversary Series Category:1995 Treasure Hunts Series Category:100% Preferred Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Hot Wheels Delivery Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Red Line Club Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:JC Whitney Category:Surf 'N Fun Series Category:Red Line Series Category:Hot Auctions Series Category:HW Showroom Heat Fleet Series Category:Bonus Car Category:HW Flames Series Category:Heat Fleet Series Category:Father's Day Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:California Customs Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Holiday Hot Rods Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:1950s Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Tri-Five Chevrolet's Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Action Packs Category:1:64 Category:Retooled Versions Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions